


[Podfic] Overheard on the Party Line

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I Saw Three Ships, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of haunted's story</p><p>
  <i> Darcy and Loki stumble on to something they aren't supposed to see.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Overheard on the Party Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overheard On The Party Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324464) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



**Rating:** M / PG-13  
 **Length:** 6 minutes  
 **Download Link**[at the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/overheard-on-party-line)


End file.
